


Love is not Ownership

by crueltyland



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Break Up, CCTV, Dark!Thorin, Everybody is human, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Mama Dis, Modern AU, Possessive!Thorin, Pretty sad, Stalking, Unhappy Feels, kid!Fíli, kid!Kíli, lord baggins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-04-03 23:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4119204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crueltyland/pseuds/crueltyland





	1. Chapter 1

“It's over.” Two words and Thorin's world came crashing down.

 

* * *

 

 

Work was the only thing they had that was their own. Coming up to Christmas, there was always a rush and always a need for high quality, beautiful jewellery. Since Arkenstone was founded, the family Durin had always created and produced such finery, and Thorin had been in charge since his poor father developed early onset Alzheimer's. Dís, Dwalin and Balin were involved, as were Oin and Gloin, however in lesser roles.

 

He had met one William Robert Baggins, The Third, Esquire, at an overly formal dinner party at the Earl of something or others birthday. He had spent most of the night glaring over a wine glass at anyone who would dare speak to him. “I don’t know why we have to go to every party they invite us to.” Dís just sighed and shook her head, “Money breeds money, Thorin.” After that, the dining part of the evening finished and the guests made there way to a sitting room for brandy. That is where he saw him.

 

Standing by the large fireplace, like a character from some soppy romance novel. Dirty fair hair, flowing in curls to his shoulder. Sparkling green eyes and a smile that made Thorin stop dead in his tracks. “Ah, Mister Durin! Come along!” Thorin looked beside the beautiful man and spotted Mister Geoffrey Andrew Grey. He walked over, breathing steadily to regain his composure.

 

“So you’re the jeweller?” the voice asked, smooth and steady. Thorin looked at him and nodded, swallowing and hoping that his face did not show the blush he was feeling. Mr Grey smiled, “My friend here, oh do you know, I quite forgot to introduce you!” He moved to stand beside Thorin and gestured to the smaller man. “Thorin Durin, it is my pleasure to introduce William Robert Baggins, the third, esquire.” To his credit the man rolled his eyes and bowed. “Really, Gandalf.” He turned to face Thorin fully, “Just call me Bilbo, and ignore the rest.”

 

* * *

 

 

A year later and Thorin and Bilbo were inseparable. Thorin learned that Bilbo came from an immensely wealthy family and owned the mansion that the party was held in. Said party was actually Bilbo's own nineteenth birthday, much to his chagrin, “I hate most of the people in this room, but needs must,” he had said that evening.

 

They moved in together, or rather, Thorin moved into the estate bringing with him his sister and his nephews, two years into the relationship. His family adored Bilbo and Bilbo absolutely loved them as much as Thorin did. When Bilbo insisted that the boys be sent to the school he had attended as a child and paid for it himself, Dís had wept. When he paid for private tutoring in languages so that the boys could have an extra life skill, Thorin had made the ring.

 

Four years after their first meeting, in a room with their family and (real) friends, Thorin asked Bilbo to marry him. Bilbo said a teary yes, and as Thorin slipped the ring on his finger, the room erupted in cheers.

 

Only three months into their engagement, Thorin realised that Bilbo was left alone a lot. He worked in his office in the estate, a small building out the back of the main house. Thorin had hired a family friend's company to install security cameras and sensors in the main house and suddenly remembered about the office. He rang SecuritRi immediately.

 

A month afterwards, Dís started noticing him spending more and more time at his computer. “Brother? Are you designing?” she finally asked, after leaving three cups of coffee to go cold at his side. “What? Oh no. I'm just watching Bilbo.” She frowned at that. He had been staring at the screen for days, “Oh?” Thorin dragged his eyes away and looked at her, “Look. He’s having a meeting.” She came around the desk and looked at the screen. It was segmented into twelve different live feeds, all in Bilbos office. Dís felt a little uncomfortable looking, especially as one was pointed directly at the all glass, frosted bathroom door.

 

Thorin did eventually return to his work, though the pieces were not nearly up to the same standard that Arkenstone usually produced. Things came to a head one day when they heard crashing from behind the door and the team rushed in to see Thorin standing amid the chaos, teeth bared, hair wild, gripping onto the edge of his desk with his eyes fixed on the screen.

 

“Uncle Thorin? What’s wrong?” Fíli asked, worried. Dís shook her head and gestured for the children to leave the room. She walked over to her brother and patted his shoulder, “What’s going on Thorin?” He pressed a few buttons and rewound the footage. Dís watched as a very tall blonde haired man sat beside Bilbo on the sofa in his office, sipping from a cup. She watched as he laughed at something Bilbo said, spilling the drink on himself in the process. She started to see what happened to Thorin's office when Bilbo reacted, as he usually did. That is to say that he rushed into the bathroom, undoubtedly to fetch a cup of water and a towel to clean the mess. Their little Bilbo was nothing if not fastidious when it came to clothing. But then the tall man followed him inside, the door closing behind them. They emerged a moments later. Bilbo had a blushing face, giggling, and the man was now carrying his shirt, leaving him bare chested. It didn’t take a mind reader to guess what was wrong with Thorin.

 

That night was the first of many loud arguments that happened. After a month, Dís and the boys moved out. Five months later and Dwalin refused to get involved and Balin just shook his head. Bilbo barely slept, lost weight and developed black bags under his eyes that did not leave. Even in the periods where Thorin and Bilbo had made up and were sleeping in the same bed, the little man flinched from loud noises and when he worked in his office, his eyes often flitted around, searching for invisible watchers.

 

The next month was spent together. Thorin checking Bilbo's phone, his letters, his email. Bilbo trying to focus on his work and failing. Bilbo losing business and Thorin, when he did go to work, spending his time stalking his fiancé through the computer. Then Bilbo ran away.

 

* * *

 

 

Thorin heard his phone ringing and reached out blindly for it from the night stand. He grabbed it and swiped, accepting the call and bringing the phone to his ear. “Thorin? Thorin are you awake?” He sat bolt upright in bed, looking at the somehow empty space beside him. “Bilbo where are you?” he asked, a growl starting in his tone. Bilbo sighed, “Thorin, I cant keep doing this. I love you, you know I do.” Thorins heart started beating hard, “Bilbo, please, tell me where you are? Everything will be ok love. Please.” Bilbo sniffed, “No Thorin. I’m sorry, not this time. I love you but I just cant live like this any more. It's over.”

 

Thorin stared at his phone. Bilbo had hung up. Bilbo was gone. Bilbo had left him. Thorin just stared at his phone.


	2. Chapter 2

Dís was an excellent mother, a good sister, and a very good friend. With Bilbo's support and friendship, she had been able to change the schedules in the shop so that she could drop the boys off to school and pick them up again, leaving her free time plentiful and always when she could spend time with her boys.

 

Bilbo had appeared in their lives and somehow it felt like he should always be there. Right from the start, he cared about Fíli and Kíli. The boys loved their Uncle Bilbo, though they wouldn’t tell him that after they found out about him financing the good school and personal tutors. Even if Kíli did absolutely love the archery lessons and Fíli really really went fencing mad when Bilbo gave him his very first foil.

 

The boys, and Dís, were shocked when Thorin started acting so possessive. He always liked showing Bilbo off. Thinking back though, Dís realised that her big brother had been very clear about 'staking a claim'; Kissing, even groping, Bilbo when others where around, to the point where Bilbo had to physically sit him down and explain to the older man that he was not interested in anyone else, that he loved Thorin and wanted to grow old with him. Thorin toned it down a bit after that, but he was always glaring at anyone who he thought was a threat. Dís sighed, turning the door and signing for the parcel from the post man and dropping it onto the table beside the window.

 

* * *

 

 

Thorin rolled out of the bed he had once shared with his fiancé, glaring at the back of the most recent bedmate, and headed towards the kitchen. He looked at the house as he went, feeling a vague sense of shame creep up at the mess. Bilbo would never have let it get like this. But Bilbo left him.

 

He turned the kettle on, and opened the cupboard, only to see that there were no clean cups. Thorin sighed, checking his phone; Four messages, two from Dís, one from Dwalin and one from his dealer, Azog. He opened only one.

 

* * *

 

 

Fíli and Kíli, though young, were quite able to tell what was going on. “Fee? Is uncle Bilbo coming home soon?” Fíli shook his head, “I dunno Kee. Uncle Thorin is acting really-” Their mother walked in, looking weary and strained and the boys instantly became silent. “Hello doves. Are you wanting something to eat?” They shook their heads, and tried to hide their worry behind smiles as she talked to them about their day at school.

 

“Mummy?” Kíli called out, “Mummy! There’s a noise in this box!” Dís bolted into the hall and lifted the package into the kitchen. The boys watched as she eagerly unwrapped a phone, which was ringing. Fíli shrugged and Dís nodded, answering it and putting it on loudspeaker.

“Hello? Uh, hello?” a familiar voice called. Dís sighed, “Bilbo. Oh its wonderful to hear from you.” “Hi uncle Bilbo!” the boys chimed. “Hello everyone! Boys, I can talk to you in a moment, but could I talk to your mother on her own for a little bit?”

 

“What’s going on Bilbo?” Dís asked, quietly nursing her cup of chamomile tea. She heard him sigh, and the sound of a glass being set down, “Well, according to my accountant, Thorin has been forging my signature and stealing money. He is being served with a letter of intent to prosecute today, and unless he pays it back and leaves my home within a week, he will be arrested.” Dís couldn’t help her jaw going slack in surprise. She knew that Thorin was staying in the house, but he had cut himself off from the rest of the family. “Bilbo, just how much are we talking about?” “Around one hundred and forty thousand. I had the account locked down earlier today. There is something else you should know.” Dís steeled herself for it, “Go on.” She could hear Bilbo's breath come in shuddering bursts, and tried not to start crying herself, “Its, its the account I had set up for the boys. Its their university money.”

 

* * *

 

 

Thorin turned the music up, ignoring the pain in his head, and looked for a new body to dance with. “Oh look, going to pay your debts?” a sickening voice whispered, the body grinding against his own. “Now don’t get all pissy. Your little Lord isn’t hear now.” Thorin swallowed the bile that was rising and closed his eyes, giving in to the drugs currently racing through his bloodstream.

 

A loud banging on the main door shook Thorin from his haze, and he stumbled to answer it. A tall, familiar blonde man looked down his nose at him, and curled his lip in disgust. “Sign here,” the man said, thrusting an electronic tablet under Thorins nose. Once signed, the man pressed an envelope into his hands and left.

 

A voice startled him as he reread the letter, “Oh dear. Seems you are in a bit of trouble.” Thorin scoffed, “Bilbo would never do this. Its just an empty threat.”

 

* * *

 

Dís smiled, opening an email from Bilbo's new account. He had sent some photos of the hotel that he was staying in, as well as the beach and resort grounds. She quickly typed out a reply: If you are certain, then we would love to come. The boys holidays start next Friday. We have really really missed you!

 

Dwalin grumbled his agreement too, sending a reply to the text informing him that Dís and the boys were coming. In truth, his relationship with Bilbo had become less distant since Thorin began his frankly insane path of self destruction. The last time that Dwalin had seen him, they had been at some stupid club in the city, where Thorin had proceeded to score them ecstasy, and tell Dwalin to just lighten up and take it, while he groped some twink. Dwalin punched him in the jaw, told him to get a fucking grip, and left.

 

Since then, Dwalin and Bilbo had spent a fair amount of time, both on Skype and just texting, and Dwalin had come to realise that Bilbo was far from the simple man that he appeared to be. Even now, exiled from his own home, the smaller man was continuing his charity work, keeping an eye on Dís' boys, and kept up his work. Dwalin had managed to get it out of him that Thorin had been very close to crossing the line into physical abuse – hitting the wall beside him, or throwing things to smash just shy of his head – and the silversmith had taken that opportunity to advise Bilbo on doing everything through a legal representative. “Please, you have to be safe. He is my cousin, but the Thorin I know would never have raised a hand to someone he loves.” Dwalin saw Bilbo bite down on his lip, and the urge to take the little man in his arms and hold him close, reared its head. “I don’t think love is what he feels for me. Not any more at least. I feel, felt, like a pet. You know, kept and cared for, but not a real person.”

 

* * *

 

 

Bilbo looked at the monitor, barely able to stop himself from retching, as he saw the man he once loved, take the hideous pale monster that supplied him with narcotics into his bedroom. Bilbo cried, reaching for the phone, “Thranduil? Yes, its me. I want to take it to court. And I want that house sold as soon as possible. I cant ever go back there.” The silky voice from the other end took a deep breath, “Are you sure about this Bilbo? Its your family home.” Bilbo nodded, “Yes, I'm sure. Thorin installed cameras. The footage of what he is doing now would be enough to get him sent to prison.” Thranduil sighed, “I will contact Mister Grey.” Bilbo sighed as he threw the phone onto the bed. At least he could see Dís and the boys once more before he alienated himself completely.


	3. Chapter 3

Thorin woke up, then wished he hadn’t. Instead of soft curls, there was a bald head on the pillow next to his own. He vaguely remembered Azog and his 'friends' coming round for a party, and pulled himself out of bed. His feet hit the floor and crunched. Thorin frowned, reaching down and lifting the crumpled paper. His eyes went wide as he read, and finally understood, the legal notice.

 

* * *

 

 

Dis smiled at the hostess, watching her boys and Dwalin as they stared all around them. “He didn’t have to do this,” the older man grumbled, eyeing the leather armrest of his seat with suspicion. Dis grinned, “I think Bilbo just wanted us all there as soon as possible. Come on, are you really complaining about being in a private jet?” Dwalin, against his own will, smiled minutely, “Ah, I suppose not.”

 

The boys fiddled with their seat controls, Fili having his almost horizontal, until the captain spoke from the door of the cockpit: “Good afternoon. My name is Legolas and I am your pilot for today. We will be taking off in about four minutes, and our hostesses are Tauriel-” A redhead smiled, “and Arwen.” the brunette who had shown them on board gave a little head nod. “Master Baggins had sent personalised food options for you, and we have a large selection of snacks and drinks. I have also been asked if I could show the controls to the young men we have on board, and I would be delighted to do so.”

 

Dis had never seen the inside of a cockpit, but then again, few people had seen the inside of a private jet anyway. Fili and Kili were practically buzzing as the pilot showed them each control and let them sit in the pilot and copilot seats. “I thought you needed a second?” Dwalin asked gruffly. Tauriel smiled at him, “I am fully qualified as a pilot in my own right, and I will be co-piloting on this flight.” His fears seemingly put to rest, Dwalin mumbled and returned to his seat.

 

Take off was a little bumpy, but the boys were ecstatic about having a proper seat right next to a window. Dis smiled at her boys, and made a note to ask Bilbo about who had cooked her carbonara.

 

* * *

 

“It has to be here somewhere!” Thorin growled, tearing paintings away from walls. “For fucks sake! Where would that little shire rat hide a safe?” Everyone else had left the manor hours ago, leaving Thorin to get steadily angrier and angrier as his come down wore off. For the first time in months, Thorin had a clear head, and pushed the guilt away in favour of blame. “If he hadn’t left me, I wouldn’t have started using! Its his fault!”

 

His phone beeped and he checked it. A photo of some guy standing before a mirror in a pair of tight white boxers popped up. Thorin rolled his eyes and tapped out a reply: not interested. He could vividly remember bending that man over the desk in Bilbo's private office, squinting his eyes and lying to himself that it was Bilbo he was with. Bilbo, the one he loved.

 

* * *

 

 

The plane touched down in just over four hours. The boys were blinking at the bright sunshine, then were handed a pair of sunglasses each. Tauriel grinned as she handed a pair to Dis and Dwalin too, “I hope we see you again, Miss Dis.” Dwalin gruffly nodded his head and went to the door. Dis sighed, much put upon, causing the younger woman to giggle, “Thank you for your help with the boys.” Tauriel smiled, “You are very welcome. They are good kids.”

 

“Of course there’s a man with a sign!” Fili announced excitedly, bouncing over to the poor man, who looked frankly terrified. Fili was disappointed to find that, no, he was not here to be a chauffeur, but rather that Bilbo had sent a large four by four, that Dwalin had mentioned a few times, for them to drive themselves. Dwalin grinned, grabbing the keys, and Dis wondered just how long Dwalin and Bilbo had been talking in private, that the Master of Bag End knew that Dwalin hated being a passenger.


	4. Chapter 4

Thorin used the back door to enter Arkenstone, and headed straight for the safe. “What the fuck?” He rifled through the files and folder, finding none of the accounting books, bank records or anything that could help him financially. He took a step back, running his fingers through his hair, as he tried to take a breath to calm down. “I’m fucked.”  
Thorin headed out, slamming the door behind him, and headed back to the estate. 

–

Dis looked at the towns becoming less and less frequent out the window as Dwalin drove them. The boys were happily munching on goodness knows what, but were keeping their bickering to a minimum and she was looking forwards to seeing Bilbo.

Dwalin was trying to keep his expressions to a minimum. Knowing how Dis would jump on any reaction, he refused to talk about his slightly-more-than-a-friendship with Bilbo. But he was happy, for the first time in about ten years. He didn’t want to label it, and certainly did not want to push Bilbo into anything, especially with all the stuff with Thorin happening, but he felt good when he talked to the younger man. And when Bilbo told him that Dwalin made him feel safe? He smiled to himself at the memory.

-

Bilbo fretted. It was his natural state of being, really, if anyone watched. He fretted about Fili and Kili, and not being on hand to help. He fretted about Dis, and how she would be coping with the lack of help, and didn’t he feel guilty about that? He fretted about how angry Thorin would get. He fretted about letting Dwalin in, when he was so close to Thorin, and he worried about his growing attraction, and affection, to the older man. All in all, Bilbo worried about everyone, and thanks to Dwalin, he had started to pay attention to what he needed to do, and for a while, Bilbo needed to fret about himself.

“Good morning!” he said to the woman who had come in to do her cleaning rounds of the suite. “I hope you don’t mind, but I have done a bit of tidying myself.” The lady smiled and nodded, checking the rooms and ticking boxes on her list, “Thank you Mister Baggins. Will the others be arriving this week?” Bilbo nodded, “Yes, they should be here either today or tomorrow. I left word at reception about needing room service, but can you let them know that it might be at odd hours? There will be two youngsters.” The woman laughed, covering her mouth, and nodded, before taking her trolley and leaving. Bilbo threw himself onto one of the oversized beanbags on the balcony, sighed, and closed his eyes in the sun.

-

Gandalf banged the large doors, resisting the urge to use the key that Bilbo's father had given him years ago. A very dishevelled and frankly disgusting smelling Thorin pulled it open and glared. “Ah, Thorin, I think we had better talk,” he said, sweeping past him. The elder man blinked in surprise at the state of the house, “Oh Thorin.” 

The dark haired man growled and tightened his hands into fists at his sides. Gandalf simply pulled out an envelope and handed it to him sadly. “Thorin, I legally have to make you aware that Bilbo has access to CCTV from inside his home and therefore has the proof that you stole funds set aside for Fili and Kili, forged his name on official documents, and partook in narcotics.” Thorin flinched as if stricken and looked at Gandalf with wide eyes. The older man shook his head and averted his gaze, looking out a window at the unkempt grounds, “Bilbo's solicitor – Thranduil, I think you had met him before? - is organising the sale of this property, and you must vacate, or face further charges.” Thorin scoffed, “Bilbo wouldn’t do that. Its all his fault anyway! None of this would have happened if he hadn’t LEFT ME!” Gandalf sighed, “I'm sorry to see you like this Thorin. I have told you what I needed to tell you. I do hope that you understand the severity of what is happening.” Thorin waved a dismissive hand and wandered back towards his bedroom, effectively ending the conversation.


End file.
